transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Soundwave (Prime)
Soundwave is the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Soundwave is faceless blue Decepticon with a bit of purple and black. In both robot and Alt Mode, he can deploy his Minicon, Laserbeak Alt Mode His alt mode looks to be a blue spy drone. Personality & Traits He use his sensors to spy all Decepticons and Autobots to gain information for Lord Megatron to info him of traders and Autobot schemes. Soundwave is the Decepticon mostly silent Communications Officer. He hardly talks in his own voice, so instead he playbacks uses other's words or phrases to communicate to others. Another trait is that he has unquestionable loyalty to Megatron unlike some others. History Cybertron= Soundwave was one of Megatron's first follows. |-|Season One= TBA |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Hunting Autobots While hunting for the Autobots, Soundwave dispatch Laserbeak to watch Jack Darby, but it ended up getting caught up in the explosion cutting off their surveillance. Later, Soundwave tried to retrieve their surveillance footage, but couldn't get any. Later, Knock Out requested a Ground Bridge, so he opened one for him and Knock Out returned with the long lost Shockwave. Darkmount, NV Later, he was a round when Starscream tries to show Megatron an Autobot picture on the internet, but due to Raf's change, but he and the others saw the dancing monkey. He was also around When Shockwave brought back the Predacon to hunt down the Autobots. Scattered After the Decepticons learn that the have been tricked, Soundwave concludes that the Autobots are using the Harbinger as a base, but before they could act on the information, they were under the Autobot attack. Once their base, Darkmount fell, he retreated along with the other Decepticons. Rebellion Hunting fossils Soundwave came through the Ground Bridge to Shockwave aid. He used Laserbeak to take down Optimus, while he opens a Ground Bridge to catch to fossil fragment dropped by Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Project Predacon Later he fix the communications dish after Starscream and Predaking broke it. Plus One Zombie Plague Soundwave was aboard the ship when the plague, that was accidentally created by Knock Out and Starscream, was spreading through the troops. He got assigned to help clean up the ship and make sure the plague is gone. He soon found out that Airachnid was freed and now controls the Insecticons. He opened a Space Bridge and sent Airachnid and the Insecticons off the ship to one of Cybertron's moons. Thirst Ending Project Predacon Soundwave was invited along with Starscream, Shockwave, Knock Out to attend Megatron's meeting to discuss ending Project Predacon. While there, they decided to let the Autobots closes their cloning project and let Predaking be mad at them. When the plan went into action, Shockwave needed a Ground Bridge so he could escape after the an Autobots arrived as planned. Evolution Captured Now that the Decepticons need Earth technology to rebuild the Omega Lock, Soundwave helped the Vehicons by opening a Ground Bridge for them and lured Optimus off of their tails. Optimus chased after him. To get him off, he deployed Laserbeak again hoping to knock him off of the sky again, but his plan backfired and he was taken prisoner. Optimus Prime asked him to tell them what Megatron was planning, but he is defiant and replays an insulting recording of him with added music. Eventually, Ratchet suggests to open him up and get the info directly. He quickly deletes his data, crashing his drives and states that he is superior before going offline. Later, Laserbeak arrives at the Autobot base and brings him back online, with a new target, Ratchet. He knocks down Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Agent Fowler to get his mission done. Minus One After receiving transmissions from Laserbeak's transponder they realize it is a Autobot trick because Laserbeak is in his chest. Synthesis The Shadowzone Soundwave was at the Nemesis's bridge, when the Autobots attacked trying to stop them from cyberforming Earth. The Wreckers broke into the bridge, but he opened a Ground Bridge below them sending them to another part of the ship. Later, Jack and Miko Ground Bridge into the bridge. After Miko, who is wearing the Apex Armor, defeats the Vehicons, he opens a Ground Bridge a walks closer with it. Raf opens theirs behind him and the two Ground Bridges cause him to get caught in the Shadowzone. Deadlock Laserbeak Laserbeak is Soundwave's pet Minicon that he sometimes deploys to get rid of pesky Autobots or to get more information for him. History To be Added soon... Stopping Optimus Soundwave again deploys Laserbeak help him battle Optimus. Laserbeak managed to fly near Optimus and shock him down to the ground. This gave Soundwave time to open a Ground Bridge and get the fossil to Megatron. Project Predacon Soundwave Down Soundwave and Laserbeak tried to send Optimus crashing down again, but their attempt failed and Soundwave got captured and brought back to the Autobot base. Laserbeak returned to the Nemesis, unable to locate his master. Shockwave later, assigned him to get orders to Soundwave, who is still in Autobot custody; to get Ratchet. He followed Agent Fowler to the Autobot base. The Autobots tried to prevent him from hooking back up to Soundwave, but failed and he gave Soundwave his new target, Ratchet. Minus One While trying to get Soundwave his mission, Laserbeak's transponder was shot of by Smokescreen. Later it was used to create a probe called chip to help find Ratchet. But Starscream destroyed it while Optimus was following it. Synthesis The Shadowzone Laserbeak is most likely stuck with Soundwave in the Shadowzone after Raf opened a Ground Bridge behind them while Soundwave had the Decepticons' Ground Bridge open in front of them. Deadlock Video Games *War for Cybertron *Fall of Cybertron *Transformers Prime: The Game}}}} References